Love me Do
by almondcrescent
Summary: The day Sirius confused Remus, and the day Remus gave us some sin. RemusxSirius, rated for safety. Enjoy and review!


So this is what I wrote today. After writing this, as you may have noticed, I went through my documents again and completed two other one-shots, 'Sirius needs Love' and 'Thursday Lesson', which are a little different from this one, but I like them all. I actually planned not to post them on the same day but I just couldn't resist. Please tell me what you think!

This is Remus x Sirius, and do I have to say anything else?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Love me Do**

* * *

This is not the tale about how they got together, for that is for others to write, and there are too many theories already, and they are all good.

My task is to tell what was before, before the blissful time of being together, of having a boyfriend, of being _taken_, as Remus loved to call it. This is a part of the time in between. The time of the dirty diaries of Sirius Black and the forgotten scripts of Moony Lupin.

And sadly, this is only such a small part of it. There are many stories, and many memories, some blurry and some clear, and there are many things worth telling, and I can tell you it would take several books to write them all down. So all we have is this story, and even this is just a slight impression of what it must have been like.

Because Remus, Sirius, James and all the others had an unusual life. Their life at Hogwarts was filled with joy, adventure and happiness, and flavoured with only the tiniest bit of concern. Perhaps this is the reason why they died so young, or their later life was miserable. For those boys had seven glorious years full of the extraordinary, and you could say that after those seven years, they had already lived a life.

* * *

The twenty-third of April was the day when Sirius Black seriously confused Remus Lupin.

More than before.

More than the day he kissed him in the dormitory. More than the day they were trapped under the mistletoe (which is the reason why Remus is still thankful about the fact that mistletoes exist). More than the day they were playing truth or dare and he received a peck.

The twenty-third of April was the day when Remus Lupin gave us some sin.

Remus was sitting in the library. As always, when he wanted some time off. Just like every day.

He had found a line of shelves that were quite close together, and a table and chairs shielded the place from most of the passer-bys. It was cosy and beautiful.

Remus picked up his current book (for he read so many that you forgot all the titles, and ended up just saying 'his current') and settled himself comfortably on the windowsill.

The sun shone through the windows and played with his hair and on the pages.

The words were enlightened and seemed even more wonderful.

The wood of the shelves glowed in the light and made the library a more mysterious and ancient, yet also a more lovable and friendly place.

Of all the rooms in the world, the library was his favourite. The library was the most beautiful place he knew, and from the day he first stepped into it, or even before, Remus loved it.

* * *

'Hullo.'

Sirius came walking towards him. He strode; dignified, excellent.

He propped one arm on the wall and looked at Remus.

A strand of pitch black hair fell into his eyes. He shook his head.

'Gods… that really freaks the hell out of me. I'd cut it if it didn't look so freakin' good.'

Remus smiled. He reached out and brushed the hair back.

Sirius took the book out of his friend's hands and closed it. He put it on the table next to them. Then he sat down on the windowsill.

Remus looked at him.

Amber met silver and melted.

Sirius looked at him, strangely and earnestly.

Then he drew Remus towards him.

He captured his lips in an instant and they played.

Moony didn't know whether he did it well, and by the fact that Sirius didn't stop, he was surprised as well as delighted.

Sirius didn't close his eyes as they kissed.

Once, he said 'look at me'. Remus did, and he tried to look challenging.

Remus did nothing to encourage him. He hardly did anything. And he didn't restrain him.

They moved on, a not-so-perfect dance, but they loved it all the same. The kiss was strange and always changing. It was slow and lingering, and then again it was fast.

'Battle,' Sirius breathed, and he pushed himself harder against Remus.

Sirius' hands trailed down. Remus tensed, though he never wanted it to stop.

Sirius did nothing to Remus' chest, and Remus was glad about that, because he had always been ashamed of his chest, which was full of scars and not nearly as well defined as Sirius' or James'.

No, Sirius moved on to the dangerous.

He did it skilful, and slow.

Sometime his hand was inside Remus' pants, though Moony couldn't remember when it had slid there.

He was pleasuring him…

Torturing him…

Was this hell... or the Promised Land...

His hot, wet mouth still captured his…

Terrible sweet friction, measured pressure.

Stroking and working his way.

It was pure bliss.

It was a pleasure so high that it was painful.

The world was going down.

This was death, and he died a happy young fellow.

After a while, Sirius got up.

'Shouldn't have done that, should I?'

Remus said, 'Why not?'

'Why not,' he replied, and left.

* * *

Remus sank with his back on one of the shelves. He kept muttering 'Oh my god'.

It was not that he was so shy, or prude. He himself would've said that really he was quite dirty. But to experience what he had just experienced with someone he actually cared for was different. It was like 'Oh my god'.

And Remus was left confused.

And depressed, although he shouldn't be. He had never understood how anyone could be happy with just being in love. For being _happily_ in love, you had to know whether the other one loved you back. And although everything that had happened seemed to suggest that, Remus Lupin had learned not to take anything for granted.

Never hope too much, never look forward to something, or it'll vanish.

So Remus was confused, and in a battle with his own thoughts.

And this was continued...

* * *

What do you think? Please please tell me. Virtual cookies and big hugs for everyone. I'm so curious! Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
